Irrepressible
by justanotherteenage
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are both feeling jealous and it's hard to controll their feelings now since hormones are also rising.Loads of mood swings and ecchiness.They can't bare it anymore.What?Why?What's going to happen?Look inside.OOC.My First!war-CONTAINS RAPE
1. Chapter 1

_**Irrepressible-Intro**_

Before you guy's start reading here are some things stated to understand the story.

_They are in high school. Mikan is 16 and Natsume is 17._

_The room system goes by the grades. The higher the grade is the better room you get._

_It doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl; you have the same dorms but different rooms._

_Mikan and Natsume have special star rooms, it is only the two._

_They don't have alices._

_A lot of OOCness._

_It is M rated, so if you don't think you are suitable then don't read._

_They don't have uniforms._

_Once you join the school, you are restricted to leave the school grounds. _

_**Not related to story-**__ This is my first time writing a story, so give me comments, good or bad but please don't be too harsh. _

Description of all:

Mikan- 5'4, has waist length hair, big brown eyes and really pretty. She is really popular, especially amongst boys. Her current status is single. Her best friend is Hotaro. She is really sweet and has many friends.

Natsume- 5'8, has shabby black hair, cat-like eyes and is really handsome. He is really popular amongst girls. He is currently known as a playboy. His best friend is Ruka. He is really anti-social but has friends.

Hotaro- 5'4, has short hair, violet eyes and is pretty. She is really popular, not any spatiality but is popular all the way to the outside companies because of her big brains. She is currently dating Ruka. Her best friend is Mikan, although she doesn't admit. She has many friends but keeps up an expressionless face, except in front of Ruka.

Ruka- 5'7, has shabby blonde hair, and is really handsome. Really popular amongst girls but is already Hotaro's. His best friend is Natsume. He likes to make many friends and has many too.

That's all! Hope you enjoy it…!!!! 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Irrepressible-Chapter 1**_

Natsume was in his special star room, leaning against his balcony window looking out towards the sunset thinking intensely.

_Why does she have to do this? Why is she coming here? She is so stupid, but she is only coming here to meet me and Mikan. She really badly wants to see her for the first time after I've told her so much about her. Hopefully she doesn't do anything stupid. I'd gone through so much for her and now she is coming back here. Agggh. If only I had left with her. But then again I have to stay back here and keep the baka safe. Mikan is so stupid. And why the hell is she always with that Tsubassa! Agghh!_ And with that thought he punched his fist on the glass door with his left hand which was now all covered in blood.

Mikan heard the shattering next door to her room. She got off her bed and left the homework she was doing and ran towards Natsume's room.

She burst the door open and came into Natsume's room panting. She put her hands on her knees and looked up.

'Nat…su…me. Wha-' She cut off when she saw his bleeding hand. Natsume hid his hand behind his back.

'What the hell are you doing here?' He asked her with a monotonous tone.

'Hello! We are in high school now and I live right next door! You're not the only special star anymore you know. Why the hell-'

'Just shut up and head back to your room.' Natsume interrupted, turning back around and starting to pick up the broken glass.

'No I won't. You are not my boss and you are not going to tell me what to do. I'm staying here until I figure out what is going on here!' Mikan screamed the last bit.

'Just go back.' He said sternly.

'No.' Mikan argued.

'Go.' Natsume said looking back at her.

'No.'

'Leave.' Natsume stretched the word, while throwing a glare.

Mikan crossed her arms and returning the glare countered, 'Make me.' And that was enough for Natsume to handle. He started to walk towards her slowly.

'Are you sure?' Natsume asked.

'What are you doing?' Mikan asked a little nervous. She started to walk backwards as he started to come closer to her. Before she knew it she was pinned against a plank of wood by Natsume.

Both her hands were pinned beside her by Natsume's forearm and he held her legs by putting his in between hers. He rubbed his body against her. Mikan looked up to see Natsume in the eye,'Natsume sto-' but before she could finish Natsume crushed his lips onto hers.

He kissed her aggressively, while Mikan was pushing him away with full force but that did not put any affect on him. He nibbled on her lower lip but Mikan wasn't allowing him in, but he bit on her lip so hard that she had to open her lips and he took this chance.

'Agh. Nnn..ssss..mmmm.' She tried to stop him but wasn't able to. His tongue explored her mouth to every bit. Soon she started to feel something poking her in the lower part. Her eyes widened. Natsume wrapped his arm around her waist, picked her up with the fine arm and started to walk backwards a little.

Mikan thought that they were heading towards the bed so she started to push him harder. Just then Natsume stopped, put his bleeding hand on the knob of the plank of wood and opened the door.

He dropped her outside leaned towards her ear and whispered, 'You were on the door. You could have easily ran away stupid.' And with that said he shut the door leaving the gawking Mikan behind.

_He called me stupid! And he still hasn't shown me his hand! I have to get to him._ Mikan thought and started to bang on the door but no response.

She went to her room next door and started to think about how to get there.

She slid open her glass door and walked onto the balcony. She looked around and saw Natsume's balcony and got an idea.

She jumped over the railing and started to slide slowly on the side railing of the building with her hands plastered to the wall so that she doesn't fall.

----------------Meanwhile-------------------

Natsume went and bandaged his hand. His lower region still wasn't going down. He couldn't bare it anymore.

Natsume got up and went to the phone and dialed a number, 'I need to release, NOW!' he put the phone down and waited with his hands tangled in his hair behind his back.

Soon the doorbell rang and Natsume went over and opened the door. Standing there was a thin, women with blond and curly hair standing on the doorway.

He pulled her inside and threw her on a single bedded plain extra bed in the corner. He went on top of her, put a sheet over them and tore open her clothes and started to suck on her nipple. She moaned but all this while, none of them spoke a word. He soon thrust into her and said Mikan's name over and over.

After he climaxed he was exhausted and fell on top of the blonde, but before he could fall asleep, 'Oi, get lost. You're not needed here anymore.'

She put her clothes on and without saying anything, opened the door and left. Natsume wrapped the sheet around his waist and went and locked the door again.

After he locked the door, he turned around and saw Mikan, on his balcony, gawping with her mouth open.

'Oh, Shit!' Natsume said to himself.


End file.
